DragonBall Zenith
by Iceburger
Summary: A mysterious saiyen-jin called Volta shall turn the Dragonball universe on its head as he wages his own war on Freeza but can the z-fighters trust him?
1. Episode 1.Vengeance saga. The spectacula...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 1. THE SPECTACULAR ARRIVAL OF VOLTA.  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Freeza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namec and the return to earth.  
  
------------------  
  
Deep space, other than the earth and the moon perpetually orbiting their sun space is vast and unending to some the view from space is something of wonder, something almost beyond the realm of human perception.To them the universe is something distant and unknown something to be discovered like some kind of buried treasure. To the Saiyen-Jin and several other species the view seems desolate and cold. They have had a different view on what the universe holds to them the universe is as cold and black as the hearts of those that destroyed their homes, their families their very planet.   
The sun slowly rose over the rim of the earth as a new day began.It began as a single slit of light but it slowly grew into a giant white ball of flame illuminating the beautiful seas of earth as it went.  
A metallic body shimmers in the distance and it closes on the planet earth. From a distance the foolhardy would believe it was a small meteor or comet but as it gets closer its true nature is displayed. It`s architecture and build shows it as Saiyan-jin in origin, it`s hull distinctly buckled by many years of travel. Its turquoise and grey hull reflected the sunlight briefly as it sped past the moon towards earth. Its interior is sparse apart from the main control panel and a metal display case holding the pictures of loved ones lost for years. A light flickers on and off in a sleeping compartment where Volta lays deep in his slumber dreaming of past memories of happiness gone forever .Volta`s eyes flicker open, he blinked a couple of times and he glanced around.Volta was a Saiyan-jin, he looks as though he is about 40 years old. He shook his head and his hair swept across his face and onto his rough bed, his hair was of the usual Saiyan- jin style but instead of completly black it was deep red and tied back in a ponytale. Still groggy he sat up, rubbed his fingers through his small goatee-like beard and looked around again.  
What the hell? where am I? Where the hell are Gulnara and vuditso? He thought as he searched his mind for clues to where he was. He climbed out of his self made bed and clambered onto the bridge and glanced around. He screamed as his memories flooded back like acid to his brain, they were gone. All of them.  
"Computer what planet is that?" He said tapping wildly at the keys on the key board, he glanced up at the statistics and read through them. He picked up the realative details and continued.  
"Earth huh...computer why are"He asked, this time the screen went blank.  
"Computer?"He asked as he turned to the rear compartment and saw smoke coming from the maintenance room.  
"What?!"He ran over to it, pulled the doors open and peered inside. The maintenace room was engulfed in flame, the engines and lights suddenly blew throwing Volta backwards onto the bridge. He scrambled to his feet but stumbled again as the ship violently pitched as it descended into the atmosphere.The hull glowed red as it struck the outer atmosphere and the ship itself began to shudder.  
Oh damn it! I knew I should have repaired it before I left the last planet.What the hell was I thinking. Not that bad my ass.He thought as he climbed back up and explosion ruptured a bulkhead and it swung into Volta`s head.He fell to the ground and blacked out.  
  
------------------  
  
Another ship at least a month`s journey away picked up Volta`s ship on their sensors as it plummeted to earth. Freeza stood up and walked over to one of the control panels. Freeza looked down at the worker with undisguised contempt, the worker looked up shrieked and stumbled away. Freeza watched him go and chuckled, he then turned his attention back to the sensors. Freeza looked at the design of the craft and cursed.  
"A Saiya-jin."He said glaring at the sensors.He raised his mechanical fist and to the suprise of all his lackeys he drove it through the console "How many of those dirty monkeys survived from the looks of things anyone would think I had destroyed the wrong damn race!"  
From out of the shadows King Cold put his hand on his son`s shoulder and smiled at him, freeza looked to him with a puzzled expression.   
"It is not just any Saiya-jin."Said.  
"You mean!"Freeza said with a look of shock now replacing bewilderment.  
"Yes my son it is him."  
"Good we have some catching up to do." Freeza said with a grinning appearing across his face." Navigator increase speed!"  
  
------------------  
It was a beautiful morning and the sun was just begining to rise, Gohan and Krillin were just preparing for a game of catch to keep fit while a bikini clad Bulma was preparing to get a hard days tanning.  
"Go long, Gohan!" Krillin said throwing him the football. Gohan lept in the air caught it and landed neatly on the ground.  
"Got it!" He said pulling back his arm to throw it back.  
"Guys!" Bulma yelled running over "What the hell is that?"  
She pointed towards a rapidly growing fireball streaking towards them at high speed.  
"Trouble."Gohan said preparing his powers.  
"No. Wait I think its some kind of ship!" Krillin said squinting at it to make out the metal hull of the ship.  
"Who cares what it is! Duck!" Bulma said as she jumped pushing Krillin and Gohan to the ground. The ship flew past just missing their heads by a foot and it splashed into the shallow water of the coast. It forced a parting through the water for several hundred metres before stopping and slowly begining to sink.  
Gohan flew over and wrenched off the hatch on the top of the craft, he glanced inside but Krillin flew over and called him over.They both hovered at the side of it and Krillin pointed at the hull.  
"Look." He said.  
"Look at what" Gohan asked scratching his head.  
"The design. Does it look familiar to you?"  
"No...Should it?"   
"It`s Saiya-jin!"  
"This is a Saiya-jin ship!"  
Suddenly a hand gripped the side of the hatch and Volta pulled himself up holding a sheet wrapped around several items. Krillin generously took the bag as Volta began to rub the blood off of the deep gash on his forehead. He cursed and sat on the side of the sinking ship.  
"You`re a Saiya-jin!"Gohan shouted excitedly.  
"Course I am what do I look like a..."Volta said looking up at Gohan for the first time.  
"A...a..another Saiya-jin!"  
"Yeah there several of us some of us are here on earth."  
Volta smiled and went towards Gohan but he blacked out again and fell into the sea.  
  
------------------  
  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given.  



	2. Episode 2.Vengeance Saga. Who is Volta?

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
EPISODE 2. WHO IS VOLTA?  
BY SIMON"ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Frieza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namec and the return to earth.  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
The sunlight blazed through the window onto the bed in one of the rooms. Lying in the bed was Volta a mysterious Saiyen-Jin who had spent decades traveling the stars searching for his people only to fall unconscious when he finally landed on earth and met Gohan. He opened his eyes and looked up at the blazing sun through the window and he sluggishly blocked the light with his arm. As he groaned Volta looked up to see three people entered the room and stood at the end of his bed. The first was the young Saiyen boy that Volta had met before he had blacked out, even now Volta could sense great potential and power in the young boy. The second was a young woman with blue hair, although she seemed to be quite beautiful in her own way Volta could see this woman was probably a loud mouth. He decided to try and avoid arguements with her. The third was a Namek which came across as strange because all the Nameks Volta had run into were peaceful and this one was clearly a honed warrior. The trio stood around Volta`s bed and looked down at him.  
  
"Good to see you`re awake. I know you`re probably really hurt and..."Gohan said but Bulma shoved him aside and butted in.  
  
"Who the hell are you ?"Bulma blurted out. Gohan looked to Piccilo who simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"My name is Volta."Volta replied.  
  
"So like what`s your story."Bulma continued.  
  
"I had met and married the most beautiful Saiyen woman I could imagine, everyday felt fresh and she gave me a reason to carry on living. We eventually had four children: Vuditsu, Gulnara, Jarlel and little Voltrice. Out of all of my children I loved Voltrice the most. She was my only daughter and she had all her mother`s best traits and some of mine. I can still remember her panther black hair and turquoise eyes. Suddenly for no reasons Freeza turned against me and my family. Within a year only me and Voltrice were left. I tried my best to escape with her but we became seperated at a munitions dump and when it exploded I knew she could not have survived." He said as Gohan and Bulma`s faces dropped."Since then I`ve spent my years evading Freeza and searching for any survivors of the Saiyen-Jin race."  
  
Gohan and Bulma felt deep sympathy but Piccilo stood from afar pondering. Something was wrong the story seemed to check out but there was something about the energy of Volta that didn`t seem to be all Saiyen-Jin or way there seemed to be more to his story than he let on ,like why did Freeza turn on the one family, that didn`t seem quite right. For now Piccilo would trust this new stranger but he decided to keep on his guard. Volta went to sit up but cringed as he felt a sharp pain through his stomach. Bulma ran over and grabbed some food for him.  
  
"You idiot your stomach must have had nothing in it when did you last eat?"She asked forcing him to take a bowl of food.  
  
"It wasn`t too long ago.."He said quietly.  
  
"When?!?"She said scowling at them.  
  
"Alpha centauri" He mumbled under his breath."But really I`m fine....hey I don`t know who any of you are."  
  
"I`m Bulma, he`s Gohan and the moody green guy is Piccilo. Now eat!"  
  
"Please I really need to...eats...start training ...eats faster ...Freeza could come looking for...eats for a long time."He said as he started to wolf down the bowl of food.  
  
"Freeza`s alive!"  
  
"And he might follow you here!"Piccilo said jumping forward slightly as Gohan and Bulma recoiled in shock.  
  
"Yeah whatever but that can wait this stuff...eats...is...eats...damn...eats...good."  
  
Gohan, Bulma and Piccilo looked at each other and groaned as Volta grabbed four bags of Nachos and tore them all open at once. Volta lept out of the bed with renewed energy and walked out of the room wearing just his underwear. He walked into the kitchen and looked across to the fridge and cupboards. He opened them up and started selecting various foods for consumption. From an adjacent room Chichi walked in and saw Volta raiding the cupboards for food. She looked across to Gohan, Bulma and Piccilo.  
  
"Who the hell is that?"She said hand on hip and pointing at Volta.  
  
"He`s another Saiyen-Jin. "Gohan said.  
  
"Another Saiyen-jin with an enormous appetite I see."  
  
"He`s been in space for years without much food its to be expected."  
  
"Well I`m not going to pay for the food if he continues at this rate."She said walking away.  
------------------  
  
In deep space Freeza`s ship sped towards the planet earth at full speed. Inside Freeza and his father sat in the bridge section impatiently waiting to arrive on earth. Freeza looked to the rear entry to the bridge as the doors opened and a woman entered. She had black hair and was wearing a normal uniform that all Freeza`s soldiers wear. He smiled and beckoned to her but before she could reach him one of the luitenants looked her up and down from a console at the back. Her eyes flicked to them and she swung around and caught the beefy alien under the jaw with a well aimed roundhouse kick. She swung her other leg up and trapped his neck between her ankles and spun herself in mid air snapping his neck. She stood up dusted herself off and sat next to Captain cold and Freeza.  
  
"Morning Frostbite my dear." Freeza said.  
  
"Good morning father."She replied looking to the viewscreen with her green-blue eyes.  
------------------  
  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Z  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given. 


	3. Episode 3. Vengeance saga. Volta trains ...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 3. VOLTA TRAINS WITH OUR HEROES.  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Frieza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namec and the return to earth.  
  
------------------  
  
  
Piccilo and Gohan shoved Volta out of the door as he finished off a heaping bowl of sugar and salt. Krillin and Yamacha were waiting for them to test this newcomer`s skills in battle. In the time he had been eating Volta had also put on some of his fighting garments which he hadn`t actually worn for years. They were a little dull and faded but that was unimportant as long as they could do the job. He watched as Bulma stood out of the way and the others got into position, he scanned their arrangement quickly before getting into his fighting posture. The first attack was from Krillin and Gohan who swept in from the north and south, Volta backflipped into the air landing on the roof of the house, the impact knocked several tiles loose underneath his feet but he regained his stance quickly and looked out to see that now only was Bulma was to be seen. He stood for a few seconds searching the area for the Z fighters. He detected Yamcha heading towards him from behind and he grabbed a stack of tiles and threw them into the oncoming Yamcha. Yamcha stumbled backwards over the edge of the roof to the sandy beach below.   
Volta detected another attack from Gohan so he lept to avoid it but was grabbed by Piccilo. Piccilo put him into a strong shoulder lock and all Volta could do was watch as the small Saiyen-Jin sped towards him his fist outstretched ready to punch him. Volta extended his legs as much as he could, He was mere millimeters from the roof`s tiles, if he could touch it he could get himself some lift. He stretched his legs even further and tried as much as he could to pull Piccilo down a little. Finally he felt the tiles under his feet and in an explosion of white light that tore through part of the roof Piccilo and Volta rocketed high into the sky. Gohan skidded to a halt knocking several tiles into the hole in the roof, he looked up and saw Volta break free from Piccilo`s vice like grip, swing around and begin to attack him hand to hand. Gohan saw they were at a stalemate so he decided to go help but before he could leave a female head raised from the dust. It was Chi-Chi. Covered in bits of tile and plaster she scorned the young Gohan.  
  
"Young man! Get inside at once."She said sternly.  
  
"But mom we`re just training."Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Listen to me Gohan I..."Suddenly Volta grabbed Piccilo brought his knee up into the Namekian`s stomach, spun him and tossed him towards the house.   
  
Piccilo easily brought himself out of the dive but from above Volta moved his hands in an array of dazzling movements while chanting. A thin stream of energy appeared and grew into a harpoon shape. As he threw it it glistened with energy and it effortlessly soared towards Piccilo. He dodged it but in the meantime Volta had flown downwards and with a devastating uppercut he sent Piccilo straight into the ocean. The out of control harpoon continued on its path towards Gohan and Chi-Chi, Chi Chi screamed and lept out of the way as the room around her erupted upon the impact. She slowly got up and went to the now wider hole. Gohan was gone, she glanced around and saw him speeding towards Volta. He definitely doesn`t get his stubborness from me. She thought as she walked out of the room with her arms crossed.  
  
Gohan sped into Volta and before he could turn he started thumping the older Saiyen-Jin with a wide range of savage blows. Volta swung around into Gohan knocking him into the water, He began to create another spear but from behind Krillin and Yamcha attacked. Amazingly Volta was able to deflect the blows of both Krillin and Yamcha but as Piccilo awoke and Gohan prepared to join in Volta could see he was outnumbered. He lept into the air above all four of the combatants and prepared to rocket away.  
  
"Catch me if you can."He said bluntly and flew away at high speed. The others watched him for a few seconds before flying after him as fast as they could. As they sped across the ocean at full speed Krillin thought about this new fighter.   
It is weird this guy might be even more powerful than any of them if given the chance. He`s cooped up in a ship for a decade and can still run rings around Piccilo just after he awoke from the crash! As they sped across the water the nearest city glimmered on the horizon and grew rapidly as they approached it.   
Meanwhile Chichi ran out of the house to see if she could find Gohan but he had already gone into the distance with the other, she and Bulma stood while she frantically searched. She continued until Bulma sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"Calm down. They flew off that way."Bulma said pointing into the sky.  
  
"To train with someone they just met a hundred feet up. That`s why I should be calm."Chichi said sarcastically  
  
"C`mon give that guy a little trust."  
  
"You trust him?"  
  
"A little. He kinda reminds me of that other guy.....vegita."  
  
"Minus the violent mood swings and rampaging urge to see Goku`s dead body at his feet."  
  
"Yeah....Minus those qualities.   
------------------  
  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given. 


	4. Episode 4. Vengeance saga. Training over...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 4. TRAINING OVER THE CITY  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER "WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Frieza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namec and the return to earth.  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
The sunlight reflected between the towering skyscrapers as Volta sped towards the city. Following close behind were Piccilo and Yamcha, then at the rear were Gohan and Krillin. Piccilo and Yamcha sped onwards their eyes set on the Saiyen-Jin ahead but Krillin began looking down at the streets below and he began to notice something startling.  
  
"Gohan."He said stopping abruptly.  
  
"Come on Krillin he`s stopped up ahead between those two buildings we can easily beat him."Gohan said stopping.  
  
"No wait. Look at the streets and in through the windows does anything seem odd?"  
  
"I can`t see anything."Gohan said scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Correction you can`t see anyone. Its rush hour and there is no one around not even in the buildings."  
  
"C`mon they probably have`nt gotten to work or something yet."  
  
"I guess."He said. He shrugged and they both flew off to join in the battle.   
  
------------------  
  
From a nearby rooftop, several figures watch the training being conducted between the two skyscrapers.The group is heavily armed and wear uniforms with the letters TF printed on the side of the arms. The first individual to look out over the edge is a small, thin man armed to the teeth and wearing gas mask/ biker helmet-like headgear. He turns back to a average sized man in his late forties. This character is obviously the leader, he simply has that look about him. His hair is grey but he doesn`t look old instead it somehow enhances his militarilistic look. The elder man is talking on a headband comm-link to someone else.   
  
"Have you cornered off the city...Uh huh...Are all the civilians evacuated from sectors three to twelve.....good.Raldon you and Orgal get back here on the double."The elder man said turning off the comm-link. The small man turned around to him and stood up to attention.   
  
"Orders Sgt. Maximal?"The small man asked.  
  
"None yet Lt.there`s too many of them but stay alert Gendro."Maximal said.  
  
"Aye sir."Gendro said pulling a pair of pistols out of their holsters and training them on the Z-fighters and Volta.  
  
------------------  
  
Piccilo and Volta began to battle again. Neither seemed to be able to out do the other. Yamcha was certainly suprised that his guy who had been in space without fighting for so many years could still match Piccilo in strength and speed. Piccilo and Volta`s fighting soon became gridlocked, Piccilo was slightly afraid thinking that if this Saiyen-Jin could match him after no training for decades then what will he be like after extensive training? Suddenly from the left Yamcha lept at Volta and they began fighting. Piccilo graciously stepped back and watched Yamcha realize that he didn`t have a hope in hell of winning. Volta was alot faster and stronger than Yamcha and his fighting style was one that he must have picked up on his journeys so Yamcha did not know how to combat it.  
  
------------------  
  
Flying close to the roof tops Raldon and Orgal finally arrived. Orgal was a very heavily built man with long brown hair but Raldon seemed to be only just above the average build for someone who trains regularly. Raldon only wore the basic units jeans and tunic with his own flak jacket over the top. They landed and Raldon ran over to the Sgt, and yanked his binoculars from him without caring about rank. Raldon brushed his short brown hair out of his eyes as he looked through the binnoculars at Volta and Yamcha fighting.  
  
"Species."He asked bluntly.  
  
"The green one who backed off was a Namec, the one on the right is a Saiyen-Jin and the one on the left is a human."Gendro said.  
  
"So they`re ganging up on the homeboys huh! I`ll teach them to learn some respect."Raldon said preparing to engage them but from behind Maximal shouted to him.  
  
"No!We can`t be certain yet it could be..."Maximal said.  
  
"Can`t be certain like hell! Pentagon picks up a space craft crashing its Saiyen-Jin! Its another damn Saiyen-Jin attack. If the UN thought it wasn`t we wouldn`t be here!"  
  
"But we can`t be sure..."  
  
"You can`t see what`s happening! Well I can. Gendro, Orgal get ready to back me up."He said blasting off.  
  
"Raldon no!"  
  
"Should we do what he says?"Gendro asked.  
  
"I don`t like it but there doesn`t seem to be another explanation....Alright then move out!"He said and they split up in different directions.  
  
Just as Krillin was going to have his turn against Volta a burst of lightning hammered into Krillin sending him flying into a building. The others turned to see Raldon fly at them screaming a savage battle cry.  
  
----------------------  
  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given. 


	5. Episode 5. Vengeance Saga. Attack of the...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 5.THE ATTACK OF THE TERRIFYING TERRAN FIRMA!  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Frieza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namec and the return to earth.  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
With a kamikazi scream , Raldon rocketed into the startled Volta and the two began furiously fighting, Gohan, Yamcha and Piccilo stood back amazed. This newcomer was human but he could match fighting with Volta who was as good as Piccilo! Raldon also had the advantage that his flak jacket was quite successfully cussioning Volta`s attacks. Behind the remaining fighters Gendro teleported out of nowhere and pointed two magnums at Gohan and Piccilo`s heads.   
  
"So long suckas."He said aiming up but he didn`t take into account that Yamcha wasn`t their victim but their ally. So when Yamcha grabbed him and threw him to the rooftop he was caught completly unawares. He smashed into the roof of a nearby building and he slowly got up as Yamcha bore down on him.  
  
"So we have a sell out." He said wiping some blood from his lip. Before Yamcha could land Gendro had teleported away, Yamcha stopped and looked from left to right searching for a tell-tale energy signature. Suddenly without warning Gendro appeared from above and lept at Yamcha but Yamcha countered and the two warriors began to grapple. Piccilo and Gohan each watched the seperate fights in awe but then from below a RV flew at them, Piccilo pushed Gohan out of the way just in time and they looked down to see Orgal laughing at them from the street. Piccilo turned to Gohan and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Be careful Gohan."He said before abruptly flying at full speed into the chuckling Orgal. Piccilo scooped up an empty bus and slammed it into Orgals face. Orgal was sent flying backwards but he was still able to regain get up albeit very slowly. From behind him Gohan heard a noise and he turned to see Krillin stagger to his feet.  
  
"Krillin are you okay?"Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah but..."He stopped as he noticed someone on the roof. He sped up there and punched Sgt. Maximal who had been aiming air tazer at Yamcha. Gohan flew up beside his friend and they both took on Maximal. Maximal rolled back to briefly escape their attack and he flicked on his comm link.  
  
"We`re out gunned.... yeah we still have our trump card but I think we are going to need an air strike..... Yeah you heard me we need an airstrike now!" He shouted as he fought off Krillin and Gohan.   
  
------------------  
  
Yamcha and his assailant Gendro continued their fighting but it was becoming very clear that Gendro could teleport and was very fast in his attacks he unfortunatly didn`t have enough power behind the attacks to cause considerable damage. Yamcha lept over Gendro grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and tossed him into the concrete roof top. A bewildered Gendro pulled out a shotgun and went to fire off a round but Yamcha grabbed the barrel and flung it and Gendro across the roof. Yamcha lept into the air as Gendro attempted to regain his footing and with a devastating left hook he flung the weakened Gendro through the concrete roof. Yamcha looked over the edge to see the cocky Gendro lying unconscious.  
  
Krillin and Gohan continued to pound Maximal but it was evident that he was a strong well trained fighter so he was able to fight them both off at the same time. Just as he was about to punch Krillin, he was attacked from behind by Yamcha. Seriously outnumbered the enraged Maximal fought valiantly but in the end it was obvious to anyone that he would not win this battle. Krillin and Yamcha punched Maximal at the same time while Gohan flew up high into the air. Maximal schreeched to the veryedge if the rooftop but remained on by an inch. From above Gohan screamed an sent a beam of energy straight down at Maximal. A stunned Maximal froze and caught the energy full inthe chest and was propelled into the opposite building. Gohan and the others looked over to the gash in the building at the defeated Maximal.  
  
"Is that it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No we`ve got to go help Piccilo and Volta. Here`s the plan Gohan you help.."Krillin began but suddenly a thundering noise came from the horizon as three F-18 fighters tight in formation flew towards the Z fighters.  
  
"What the hell is that for?" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"The airstrike!"Gohan said.  
  
"What?"Yamcha yelled turning to the young Saiyen-Jin.  
  
"That guy we just trounced he called up an airstrike over that comm-link of theirs!"   
  
"This looks bad those things are heavily armoured and they`re packing a lot of firepower."Krillin said squinting at the fighters as they sped towards them. The fighters sped past them and began to turn around to make another pass.  
  
--------------------  
  
Volta and Raldon were gripped in battle as were Piccilo and Orgal as the fighters came back. Both Piccilo and Volta saw the fighters coming and knew what to do. As Raldon went to fire off a volley of ball lightning at Volta, Volta ducked and the streaks of electricity bombarded two fighters obliterating them completly. Unfortunatly one survived and flew onward as Raldon threw Volta into a building.  
As the fighter craft flew above their heads Piccilo taunted Orgal and flew up towards the oncoming airplane.Piccilo flew effortlessly in front of the plane but the concentrating Orgal had not noticed it and plowed head long into it. Raldon watched the plane fall and turned around to see no allies and only the z-fighters with Volta staring him down.  
  
--------------------  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given. 


	6. Episode 6. Vengeance Saga. Piccilo versu...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 6. PICCILO VERSUS RALDON!  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Frieza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namec and the return to earth.  
  
--------------------  
Raldon glanced around for assistance and saw all his comrades were unconscious and far away. He turned back to the z-fighters and scanned the area with his mind. He wasn`t looking for energy signatures he was looking for people to help contact base. He detected people at a remote island house not too far from the city. Raldon grinned and raised his right arm at Volta, the z-fighters got into defensive stances ready to block any attack that Raldon might use to save himself. Raldon abruptly spun his arm clockwise and extended his middle finger. A cocky grin spread across his face as he propelled himself backwards and out to sea. Piccilo, Krillin and Gohan sped after him but Volta looked Yamcha with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What did that mean? Was he pointing up in air ?"Volta asked.Yamcha rolled his eyes and sped off after the others.Volta shrugged and followed leaving the destroyed city block behind.  
  
"Kame`s house."Krillin said.  
  
"What?"Piccilo asked looking back to his ally.  
  
"Thats where he`s going."  
  
"Of course but why would he go there?"Gohan asked as Kame`s house appeared over the horizon  
  
------------------  
  
Bulma stood around outside waiting for the others, there was little else to do and she was wondering how powerful that Volta guy could possibly be. She looked up into the sky and saw her friends returning from training. She went to wave to them but noticed something.   
Six of them but there was only five. As they approached Piccilo grabbed Raldon by the arm and threw him into the sand with such force that he skidded for at least five meters. Raldon got up and dodged Piccilo`s next attack and countered it as well by throwing Piccilo head first into the sand. Raldon scanned the scene and saw Bulma stepping slowly backwards towards the house. She felt her back press against the solid wood paneling as Raldon smiled and lept at her fist outstretched to punch her. She ducked out of the way and his fist went through the wood. She began to run and he pursued but just before he caught up with her Yamcha appeared from nowhere and brought his knee into Raldon`s chin. Raldon was caught off guard and he stumbled backwards through the wooden wall into the house. Yamcha went to follow but Raldon tripped him over and began to choke him. Gohan and Krillin went to help Yamcha but Piccilo stopped them as he got up.  
  
"He`s mine"Piccilo said and within a split second he was gone.  
  
He appeared just behind Raldon and he threw the human througha coffee table and into another room. Raldon yelled and kicked the Namek in the chest. Piccilo stumbled back winded as Raldon collected energy for one of his lightning attacks. Piccilo couldn`t let that happen so in a simple swift move he knocked Raldon`s hands towards the ground which caused Raldon to fire before he was ready. He sailed upwards through the ceiling pushed by his own attack into the loft space. Piccilo lept up after him into the darkened small attic. There was virtually no light as Volta`s spear had gone through the bedroom ceiling not here. Piccilo squinted around in the darkness searching for any signs of movement. From behind Raldon swung at Piccilo`s head with one of Yamcha`s baseball bats. Piccilo saw the bat at the last second and grabbed it with his hand. He used his grip on the bat to throw Raldon through the floor again into the bedroom.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chichi stood in the kitchen mentally cursing herself. Why had she gotten so uptight they were only going to train its not like they were going to actually go of fighting Freeza or something. At least this place will be kept tidy she thought to herself as she poured herself some coffee. From the right Piccilo was thrown through the door, Chichi didn`t move from where she was standing she let her eyes follow the destruction occuring as Piccilo and Raldon smashed up the entire room in their struggle.  
She scowled as she watched them Battle. Piping hot coffee overflowed the cup and poured onto the floor. With a devastating upper cut Raldon flew through the wall onto the beach. He groaned and looked up to see the faces of Krillin, Gohan ,Yamcha, Volta and Piccilo stared down at him. He realized he was cornered and outgunned, he glanced around for aid but saw no one.  
  
"Why did you attack us?"Volta asked.  
  
"I am Luitenant Raldon. UN forces. 193457"Raldon said remembering his training.  
  
"Who were the other people then?"  
  
"I am Luitenant Raldon. UN forces. 193457"  
  
"What part of the UN do you work for?"  
  
"I am Luitenant Raldon. UN forc-"Raldon went to say but Piccilo interrupted him.  
  
"Are you gonna tell us anything or do I have to beat the answers out of you?"Piccilo yelled, he had taken enough shit from Raldon.Raldon was about to answer with the same bland statement when he saw the door open and Chichi stepped out her face filled with rage.  
  
"What the hell is going on!!!!!!!"She screamed.  
  
The Z-fighters left a hole in their circle around Raldon as they turned to Chichi. Finally an opening. Raldon thought as he lept through the gap and ran to Chichi. Caught off guard the z-fighterswere slow to react and by the time they had Raldon had already scooped Chichi up and flown into the air. Raldon flew for 200 yards before plunging himself and Chichi into the water. Gohan and the others looked on in shock, as Piccilo took to the air and went after them. Piccilo submerged himself and searched around he saw Chichi slowly sinking. The bastard must have used Chichi as a way to escape! Piccilo though as he grabbed Chichi and discovered that Raldon was long gone.  
He flew out of the water and over to the others. They parted and Gohan ran over fearing the worst as Piccilo gave Chichi mouth to mouth resuscitation. She coughed and spat out water and looked up at Piccilo.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piccilo asked.  
  
"Not really."Chichi said suddenly she kicked Piccilo sending him flying all the way through the house."I feel a lot better now."  
  
"Mum! What the hell are you doing?!?"Gohan screamed.  
  
"That`s not your mom Gohan it must be Raldon!"Yamcha shouted.  
  
"Oh contraire. I am Chichi and yet I am not..."Chichi said as white light burst from beneath her skin and enveloped her. Violent sand filled winds brushed against Gohans skin as the intense white form enveloped his entire field of vision. Suddenly a sonic boom that emenated from the core of the maelstrom ended the winds and light. Left standing in its place was Chichi. But then again it wasn`t Gohan noticed. She looked roughly the same but her hair was now brown like Raldon`s and her build was a little bit heavier. Her clothes now seemed mixed with Raldon`s even his emblem was partly imprinted onto the shoulder of her clothes.  
  
"Chichi?"Krillin asked.  
  
"Chichi and Raldon are gone. There is now only Ralchi. I guess Raldon was lucky that Chichi isn`t very happy with you lot. Now let the game begin."Ralchi said talking about her seperate halves as though they were seperate entities. She smiled and pitied this group of fools.  
--------------------  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given.  
  



	7. Episode 7. Vengeance saga. Ralchi unbeat...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 7. RALCHI UNBEATABLE?  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Frieza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namec and the return to earth.  
  
Yamcha and Krillin lept at Ralchi but she easily swatted them aside and went after piccilo again.She picked the Namek up by the throat and tossed him through another wall.   
  
"It is kinda ironic don`t you think the earth`s most powerful man and woman fused."  
  
"Modest aren`t you?"Piccilo said hauling himself up."Why are you doing this Chichi wouldn`t want to actually kill us? "  
  
"Yeah well you see. Raldon is the dominant personality but her body is the dominant one its a trade off."She said."And to be truthfull she wasn`t too happy with you taking her son away even if it was to train him."  
  
Piccilo jumped at Ralchi but they effortlessly dodged and brought her knee up into the Namek`s. He howled as he felt three ribs crack and he fell to one knee. Ralchi grabbed the namek`s throat and brought him up to face height and smiled. She pulled her fist back and her clenched hand began to glow with blue electricity.  
  
"Bye bye now, Namek." She said smiling as the energy around her fisty reached its pinacle.  
  
"HEY BITCH!" Volta yelled as he sped towards Ralchi. She was caught unaware and he was able to pull off a devastating roundhouse kick that sent the fused human reeling backwards releasing her hold on Piccilo at the same time. Volta pulled his fist back and the air began to swirl around it. He punched Ralchi in the jaw with a sonic boom following the blow, this put her off balance just enough for him to kick her through the wall. Volta began to pull Piccilo to his feet but the infuriated Ralchi was back up a lot sooner than he had expected. She lept forward and kicked the still dazed Piccilo out of the house and brought her elbow towards Volta`s head. Unfortunatly the Saiyen`s reflexes were finely tuned and he swiftly blocked her attack, grabbed her arm and pushed it behind her back. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong, she cursed and propelled herself and Volta throught the ceiling into the air in a corkscrew ascent. Volta lost his grip and spun wildly off past Krillin intoYamcha at full velocity. Krillin glanced back to see the others plumet before he could turn round a boot caught him in the groin, he coughed blood as Ralchi thrust an uppercut into his gut.She punched him in the back and tossed him through the now devastated house.  
--------------------  
Volta hauled himself up as Piccilo and Yamcha flew up to fight Ralchi again, Volta though for a moment and then something occured to him. He turned to the stunned Gohan who was unsure of what to do.  
  
"Gohan! You have to take here out."Volta said beckoning to the boy.  
  
"But she`s my mom!" Gohan said as he walked over to the Saiyen.  
  
"She`s not really your mother, she`s a fusion of her and Raldon. If someone doesn`t stop her she might never change back. "  
  
"Why don`t you do it then? You are way more powerful than me."  
  
"I need time to gather energy for the Ultima spear."  
  
"Why don`t you get Piccilo or Yamcha to divert her?"  
  
"Haven`t you noticed? She isn`t attacking you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Its not all of Raldon`s personality like its not all of your mom`s form for example her hair and clothes are different. Even though Ralchi doesn`t realize it Chichi`s maternal feelings are still there. Even though Raldon believes he is in control."  
  
"I get it! How long do you need to power up."  
  
"A Namek priest on some colony taught me a faster way to charge up so a few minutes but if Ralchi realizes what I`m doing she`ll take me down before even a spark is ready. I need you to help me."  
  
"I...."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"But..."  
  
"GOHAN! We don`t have the time! No one else can do it!"Volta said grabbing the young boy by the shoulders. Gohan struggled with his feelings and then almost on cue he saw the bloodlust in Ralchi`s eyes as she threw Yamcha headfirst into the sand. Gohan snarled and knew it was the only choice.  
  
"I`ll do it."Gohan said rising into the air.  
  
------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
--------------------  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given.  



	8. Episode 8. Vengeance Saga. Gohan opens a...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 8. GOHAN OPENS A CAN OF WHOOP ASS ON RALCHI.  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Frieza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namec and the return to earth.  
  
Volta and Gohan both rose into the air, Volta more slowly as he hugged his bruised gut, Volta flew high into the air while Gohan slowly glid towards Ralchi and Piccilo. Suffice it to say, Piccilo was losing the fight. Badly. Ralchi brought her heel into the namek`s nose which exploded in a shower of red. He clenched his nose to stop it bleeding as Ralchi caught him with a left hook which sent him flying into the ocean. Ralchi chuckled to herself but stopped as she felt a sudden gust of wind from behind she swung her arm around full force as gohan sped at her arm outstretched. Shock rocketed across Ralchi`s features, she hesitated and pulled her punch at the last moment. Gohan didn`t. His punch almost knocked her out of the sky but she barely kept herself up. Before she could even think of fighting back Gohan set on her with a rapid flurry of fast strong punches to the gut. Gohan clasped his hands together raised them above his head and brought them down on Ralchi`s head. She plumetted down through the fragile house pulling timbers and tiles with her. She screamed hysterically and rocketed back up towards Gohan. She grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and stared him in the eyes as rage filled her.  
  
"Young man. That is no way to treat your amalgamated mother!"She said pulling her arm back.  
  
"No! Mum please!" Gohan yelled crying.  
  
Ralchi hesitated as her maternal feelings halted her. Gohan immediatly stopped the false tears and blinded Ralchi with a brilliantly executed Taiyoken solar flare. Ralchi relaxed her grip as she tried to clear her eyes and Gohan saw his cance and started to attacked again but this time Ralchi had it even worse because she could not see her opponent to block Gohan`s attacks.  
  
------------------  
  
High above Gohan`s fight with Ralchi, Volta hovered watching the fight as he gathered energy to begin his attack. The kid is good, he has a lot of power within him, but his emotions cloud his judgement too much, kinda reminds me of Gulnara except Gulnara had blonde hair and a scar on his face after a fight with Freeza`s fuckers.Volta thought as he crossed his arms into an X shape as the Namek priest had taught him. It is so simple its a wonder none of these warriors have heard of the technique. Its a simple reversal of Kamehameha, you just say it backwards. Volta thought wondering why that was. Volta focused as he recited the chant.  
"AH-EM-AH-EM-AAAK." He said as energy rushed from the air itself. That was the beauty of his Ultima spear and his other attacks. They were able to partially take advantage of zero energy which is a constant throughout the universe even in space. Although he could only get a billionth of the potential power the full extent of a single atom of water could dry up the earth`s oceans. Unfortunatly the alien he had gained the techniques from could only maipulate one millionth of the power so Volta was at a loss for how to gain the full potential. Really it didn`t matter as the Ultima spear itself was a devastating attack but Volta knew he be so much more if he could control that power. He would be virtually...a god. As he thought about this he moved his hands to a position as though he was holding a spear and energy started to seep out to form the weapon ever so slowly.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ralchi was losing the battle and she couldn`t explain why. It just seemed as though something was stopping her from beating the shit out of the little fucker. Ralchi couldn`t explain it rationally. Raldon ahd wanted to beat all of these pricks and Chichi well she...Ralchi suddenly realized what it was that was stopping her. Chichi`s love for her son. Several swear words passed through Ralchi`s mind as she realized this. Now that she knew what the problem was she could phase it out and kick the crap out of the little saiyen idiot. Gohan carried on his attacked on the battered Ralchi but Ralchi abruptly grabbed Gohan by the collar and pulled him towards her face.  
  
"It ain`t gonna work Gohan you`re going down." She said powering up, suddenly from above a glint of light caught her eye. She glanced up just in time to catch the Ultima spear full in the gut. Energy rippled across her and she screamed letting go of Gohan. In an explosion of light to seperate people floated to the ground. Chichi landed first and lay motionless on the sand. Raldon back flipped and landed on ground and stumbled back a bit. He prepared for another battle but a hand grabbed him from behind. It was Maximal.  
  
"Sir?"Raldon asked as he saw his leader and teammates gathered behind him.  
  
"Stand down Raldon."Maximal said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Their story checks out. UN just confirmed it."  
  
"But they were..."  
  
"You went ahead with an attack without waiting for all the info."  
  
"I don`t like where this is leading ."Raldon said but Maximal preceded to walk past him to Chichi who was now sitting up.  
  
"I`m sorry for the inconvenience m`am. As an expression of apology Raldon will stay here to help with repairs and anything else."  
  
"HEY!I don`t wanna..."Raldon said but Maximal and the others simply began to lift off.  
  
"It`s not debatable luitenant but i still want daily reports from you on events."Maximal said as he and the others rocketed away.  
  
"I guess its not too bad how much work will it need to fix this place up."He said turning to the house. Before his eyes it crumbled to dust.He cursed as a hovercar carrying Chaozu, Tien, Oolong and Master Roshi landed.They all looked on in shock.  
  
"My stuff!"Ooolong said.  
  
"My beer!"Tien said.  
  
"MY PORNO! YOU BLEW IT UP! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!!!!!!"Master Roshi said on his knees.  
  
-------------------  
--------------------  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given.  



	9. Episode 9. Vengeance Saga. The Shopping ...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 9. THE SHOPPING SPREE.  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
This story takes place between the Frieza and Garlic Jr. sagas, Just after the destruction of Namek and the return to earth.  
  
"Okay. What type of beer?"Raldon asked as he wheeled a giant triolley down a super market aisle with Volta walking along beside him with a ten fooot long list. Volta scanned the list and found the correct one near the bottom.  
  
"Red Buu."Volta said.  
  
"What the hell is a Buu?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Why is it red? Is it communist or something?"  
  
"Look! i DIDN`T WRITE THE DAMN THING! It says red Buu! So we get Red BUU! "Volta shouted.  
  
"Is that it?" Raldon asked.  
  
"Thats lil vegeta diaper six pack."  
  
"Think tien would notice?"Raldon asked and received a scowling look from Volta who preceeded to start looking through the racks himself."Well Gohan might need em."  
  
"Carlsbuu.....Budweizarbon........Shenron Artois.....Oh here it is Red Buu. It says we need....3 crates."  
  
"WHAT? Is Tien an alcoholic?"   
  
"No never touches the stuff. Its for Chiazu."  
  
"Okay. Where no?"  
  
"Master Roshi`s....."  
  
"I know."Raldon interrupted wheeling the 3 storey high trolley into the giant porn library. As they entered the room a store clerk appeared from behind a rack, he placed down "Play Frieza: the Zarbon special "down on a shelf and approached the two warriors.  
  
"What are you looking for?"The store clerk asked.  
  
"We came into here to buy some milk and a bag of Dodoritoes....WE CAME IN HERE TO BUY PORNO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! "  
  
"Er.. okay sir how much is needed."The clerk asked nervously.The two fighters scanned the list and did some quick sums .  
  
"The whole store....oh and it also says they want to order Playfrieza swimsuit edition 2001"Raldon said scanning the list.Store clerk wrote the order down and put every magazine in the shop into the trolley.  
  
"Raldon?"Volta said as they left the mall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One thing doesn`t make sense.How come everything is named after villains and stuff when it is virtually impossible that they would be able to know about them?"  
  
"Yeah I mean that Dodoria guy. I haven`t even met him and he died on Namek he never got anywhere near earth!"  
  
"And we don`t even know who Buu is so how can everyone else?"  
  
"You know this is feeling more and more like a stop gap measure. A chapter put in to fill space."  
  
"Chapter?"  
  
"Of our lives."  
  
"Oh yeah that."  
  
" I don`t care...awww shit!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"America`s dumbest terrorists is on!"  
  
"Isn`t that a programme designed to avert the publics eye away from the truth that nine out of ten terrorists will succeed and that the next war will be a civil conflict caused by the uprising of lone individuals using small mobile chemical or nuclear devices to cause political unrest within the major cities? "Volta asked pondering.  
  
"Shut up."Raldon said bumping into a girl as they left the store.  
  
"Ohhh great! A gig in half an hour and there are no diapers left for lil Vegeta." The girl said scanning the aisle as she brushed her pitch black back over its red highlights.  
  
-------------------  
--------------------  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given. 


	10. Episode 10. Vengeance Saga. The battle o...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 10. BATTLE OF THE EGOS .  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
"Finally its finished."Raldon said stepping back and admiring the completed house, Yamcha walked over to him as he put all the stuff away.  
  
"But there`s no running water, electricity or gas or anything!"Yamcha shouted.  
  
"Its the fucking middle of nowhere! How did you guys get connected to the supplies in the first place?!?"  
  
"Actually i don`t know there aren`t any pipelines or anything near here."  
  
"I rest my case. Now if you`ll excuse me i have to walk to the edge of the water to gaze at my masterpiece."Raldon said throwing all the equiptment into the house and wandering out to the end of the beach. Just as he turned round the air swayed as a sonic boom ruptured the tranquil enviroment and he was showered with water. A streak of energy containing a person propelled itself at the house smashing through the roof. Raldon stared in disbelief, a weeks work gone in a second.  
  
"Vegeta`s back!"Yamcha said shaking off splinters.  
  
"Veget....Oh the demented Saiyen you guys talk about."Raldon said wringing out his jacket and walking inside.He walked inside to find everyone gathered around vegeta who was trying to get rid of them.  
  
"I wasn`t able to find Kakarott just leave me alone!"Vegeta said he went to leave but heard Raldon snigger from behind. "What`s so funny....whoever you are?"  
  
"This is Vegeta."Raldon said talking past Vegeta to the others.  
  
"Yeah." Tien said.  
  
"Shorty here is the guy that caused you so much trouble a few years ago and nearly killed you all? You guys must have been REALLY out of shape."Raldon said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you trying to mock my strength, human! I am the one true Saiyen prince!"Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Actually you do kinda remind me of prince, all weak and squeeky. Trying to act like your a big man, i`ve seen guys more powerful than you flipping burgers."  
  
"Silence human!!!"  
  
"Or what?"Raldon said seconds before getting punched full in the face.He tumbled outside and skidded onto the sand. He lept back up as Vegeta sped at him. Raldon dodged and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta stumbled backwards as Raldon flew up into the air. Vegeta stood up stunned.  
  
"How could you have pulled of such a powerful punch you`re just a simple human?No you can`t be it must have been..."Vegeta mumbled.   
  
"Look i`ve just remade their house so could we take the fight somewhere else?"Raldon said preparing to rocket to the nearest island.  
  
"It makes no difference to me human. I will still beat you before you even have a chance to react."Vegeta said and they both took off and sped away.  
  
"What got those two pissed off?"Krillin asked.  
  
"Well when to egos that large clash the only way it can end is with a violent...."Volta said but turned as he was interrupted by an arguement across the beach.  
  
"What do you mean slut!"Chichi shouted.  
  
"I mean you`re a slut, bitch."Bulma shouted back.  
  
"I`ll kill you!"Chichi said punching bulma.  
  
"I rest my case."Volta said turning away.  
  
"Do you want to go after them?"Yamcha asked.  
  
"No i don`t see any reason to..."Volta froze and his eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"What is it!?!"Piccilo shouted.  
  
"Freeza..he`s here...with King Cold."Volta slowly said staring vacantly at the horizon.  
  
"Where!?!"  
  
"In orbit."  
  
  
-------------------  
--------------------  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given.  



	11. Episode 11. Vengeance Saga. Volta, Freez...

Dragonball Zenith  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 11. VOLTA, FREEZA`S EX-RIGHT HAND MAN?  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
"My god! Its too soon i haven`t been able to prepare!I haven`t even come close to finishing my training! I...."Volta said staring up at the sky.  
  
"Calm down! Now from the top who is King Cold?"Piccilo asked.  
  
"Freeza`s father."  
  
"Why do they want you?"  
  
"I can`t say."  
  
"We could be facing the worst battle ever and we need every bit of information that could help!!!!"Piccilo shouted.  
  
"Okay!..."Volta paused to think of a correct way to explain."I was the saiyen who was closest to Freeza`s family... I guess you could say i was one of king cold`s right hand men. "  
  
"Like Zarbon and Dodora?"Krillin asked.  
  
"No i held more power than them. I was given more respect than even King Vegeta himself. I spearheaded several attacks on planets but after meeting my wife i grew less interested in the slaughtering of innocents. I stayed in my home for several years with my wife so in turn i grew even more critical of Freeza and King Cold`s plans. I found several who were willing to start an uprising but i was not interested. One of them caught my eye though a man called Bardock, he seemed to have a great amount of power within him but he never had a chance to use it. He had two sons i believe i went to meet them once Radditz and... "  
  
"Raditz!"Piccilo shouted in disbelief."So you knew Goku`s father!but.."  
  
"Let me finish. I eventually became associated with revolutionaries and as such me and my family became the first threats from within to freeza`s power. And so we were hunted by even our own kind."Volta said staring at his feet as he remembered  
as he lost track of them one by one.  
  
"Wait. Why were you more important?"Piccilo asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you more important than King vegeta even. You don`t seem to be that much stronger than Vegeta or Goku."  
  
"Well i..i.."Volta mumbled as he became worried.  
  
"And you look only twenty and you knew goku`s father and goku as a boy!"Tien said.  
  
"I don`t have time for this! I have to stop Raldon and Vegeta from fighting!" Volta said rocketing away to escape the barrage of questions.  
  
"I don`t trust him."Piccilo said"His stories have too many loopholes."  
  
"You think he might be working for Freeza?"Yamcha said.  
  
"I doubt it why would he tell us Freeza was coming"  
  
"Obviously to gain our trust and then..."  
  
"...Lead us into a trap. We have to stop him. You guys get ready i`ll get after him."  
  
"Be careful there might be a reason he was Freeza`s right hand man if that is true. The power he showed could be a fascade. He might even be a super saiyen!"Krillin said as Piccilo prepared to lift off.  
  
"There`s no point second guessing ourselves. I`m going to assume the power he has used is his full power level. but i`ll be cautious aswell."Piccilo said as he took off.   
  
-------------------  
  
Raldon fell head first into the deep waters as Vegeta prepared for another attack. Vegeta yelled loudly in rage and fired wildly into the water. The water rippled with heat as the blast boiled the sea. Vegeta paused for a second to catch his breath and search for Raldon. From the depths too deep for the blasts to reach Raldon yelled and flew out of the water. He punched the battered Vegeta with what was left of his energy and football tackled him to follow up. He threw him towards the water and prepared to fire a shot at the striken saiyen. From behind he heard someone approaching, he turned to see Volta on the horizon rapidly approaching. What the fuck something must be... Raldon began to think but was stopped by an upper cut from Vegeta   
who powered up another blast at point blank range. Raldon dodged it and intercepted Vegeta who had begun to fire at him again. The two began to graple but they relaxed their struggle a bit as the both saw Volta fly towards them. He pushed between the two fighters and got in their way.   
  
"You have to stop the fighting right now!" Volta said.  
  
"Out of the way!"Vegeta said pushing Volta away.  
  
"No you must stop this right now!"Volta said grabbing Vegeta by the arm. Before anyone could move a blast ripped right through Volta`s shoulder sprayinng bone and cartillidge over Vegeta.  
  
"FUCK!"Volta screamed steaming the bleeding.Raldon and Vegeta glanced up to see Piccilo`s still smoking finger pointed at Volta.  
  
--------------------  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given.  



	12. Episode 12. Vengeance Saga. Volta fighti...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 12. VOLTA FIGHTING FOR FREEZA?  
BY SIMON"ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
"What the fuck are ya trying to do kill him!?!"Raldon shouted.  
  
"Keep away from him he`s working for Freeza."Piccilo said coldly.  
  
Vegeta turned filled with rage to the bleeding Volta "You`re working for Freeza!!!!"  
  
"Of course not!!!"Volta said as he cringed in pain.  
  
"Tell us why you could know Goku as a child or why you were King Cold`s right hand man?!?"Piccilo shouted.  
  
"I can`t."Volta sighed.  
  
"Traitor!!!"Vegeta shouted as he filled with suppressed fury.  
  
"Whoa. reality check, guys. I`ve only known this guy for a week and i could tell very quickly if he was trying to deceive us."Raldon said moving in the way of Piccilo`s line of sight to Volta.  
  
"Bet out of the way Raldon."Piccilo said.  
  
"Look he isn`t a traitor.."  
  
"Get out of the way."  
  
"Piccilo look..."  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"Piccilo shouted.  
  
"If you want to take Volta out you have to go through me!"  
  
"Fine by me."Vegeta said firing at Raldon.  
  
"NO!!!"Volta shouted.Releasing the wound on his arm Volta deflected the beam of energy and fired back knocking Vegeta out of the sky.  
  
"What more evidence do you need Raldon!?!"Piccilo said preparing to fire at the now wide open Volta. Before he could fire Raldon rocketed up to the Namek and punched him in the gut. Piccilo punched Raldon in the gut and pulled his face up to his.  
  
"Didn`t you see that he fired at Vegeta!"  
  
"Please. Who doesn`t want to punch that bastard to hell?!?"  
  
"Can`t you see his story doesn`t match?"  
  
"We all have our secrets Piccilo.Doesn`t make someone a mass murdering double agent!"Raldon said escaping from Piccilo`s grasp and kicking him in the face.Meanwhile Vegeta was finding the fight difficult as he battled Volta.  
  
"You betrayed our people!"Vegeta said.  
  
"So did you!"Volta shouted battering Vegeta.  
  
"That was different i didn`t have the power to defeat him you did. You were happy to see Freeza defeat and masssacre the saiyans."Vegeta said as he was beaten again. Unfortunatly the last sentance struck a nerve in Volta. Big mistake.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! HE KILLED MY CHILDREN!"Volta said punching Vegeta so hard in the gut he spat blood."I SAW MY WIFE DIE IN FRONT OF ME AND I WAS POWERLESS TO STOP ANY OF IT!!!! THAT BASTARD DESTROYED MY LIDFE ANY YOU ACCUSE ME OF WORKING WITH HIM!!!!"He screamed beating Vegeta`s face until his nose bled.  
  
--------------------  
From earth orbit Freeza stared down at the planet earth.  
  
"What is happening down there?"Freeza asked.  
  
"A human and the namek are fighting, the human seems to be equal in power!"A soldier reported.  
  
"So the humans finally made a challenge that was worth a few seconds of my time."Freeza said laughing.  
  
"Also we can detect Volta is fighting with a saiyen.. it`s vegeta. Volta seems to be winning without any kind of retaliation."  
  
"Volta was always a brilliant warrior."King Cold said.  
  
"What do you think of this scene Frostbyte?"Freeza said turning to the beautiful saiyan girl.  
  
"Pitiful i could defeat all three of them in a single attack.."She said without even turning to Freeza.  
  
"And what of Volta, my daughter?"  
  
"I would kill him last and the nmost slowly. I will never give mercy to the man who murdered my mother!"She said scorning in rage.  
  
"Good you will get your chance. Let us leave for the planet with the landing force."Freeza said walking with his father, daughter and several soldiers to the lift.  
  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given.  



	13. Episode 13. Vengeance Saga.Here`s......F...

DRAGONBALL ZENITH  
THE VENGEANCE SAGA  
EPISODE 13. HERE`S.........FREEZA!  
BY SIMON" ICEBURGER"WARD  
  
Volta beat Vegeta bloody until he was within an inch of death. Volta raised his fists above his head for the final lethal blow and he stopped. He suddenly realized what he was doing.He pulled his hands down at the last moment.  
  
"We have to stop we can`t afford to kill each other Freeza will be here in a matter of hours or even minutes"He grabbed a hold of Vegeta to support him and he flew up to Piccilo and Raldon."Stop this now!"  
  
"What?" piccilo said.  
  
"We can`t fight each other freeza could be here at any time."Volta said.  
  
"But how can we trust you?"  
  
"You just have to. You have no other choice."  
  
"Okay. I guess we will."Piccilo said smiling a faint smile. From above they heard clapping. they looked up and hovering above them was a ship and Freeza. Freeza carried on clapping as he smiled down at the Z-fighters.  
  
"Bravo. A very touching display of how a crisis can bring people together but i`m afraid its useless. None of you have the power to defeat me no matter my father and..."Freeza ranted.  
  
"Shut up! I know i can defeat you Freeza. For god sake Bardock`s son could do it and he was a fraction of my strength."Volta said angrily.  
  
"Big words from the man who has spent years hiding across the galaxy in fear of my wrath."  
  
"I wasn`t hiding. I was powerless to stop you before but i used my time to learn the techniques of hundreds of cultures and nomads. I am about to become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."  
  
"Become a super saiyan? Please."  
  
"Where did you find your new metallic suit a halloween store? Face it Freeza you met your match and its us."  
  
"Aaah but i was unprepared then and with the combined might of me and my allies you don`t have a chance."  
  
"I`ll be the one to decide what chances i have."  
  
"Like you decided to side against me!"  
  
"I had to you`re insane."  
  
"Well that must be true i did enjoy spraying the dirt with your saiyen bitch`s brains!"Freeza said Chuckling.  
  
That did it. Volta flew at Freeza and punched the villain in the face and started pumeling the alien with astonishing speed.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Now guys we always new we would have to fight someone on such a power scale. It was what we were formed for." Maximal said as the helicopter sped to the battle scene.  
  
"When was the ship first detected."Gendro asked.  
  
"It was cloaked so satelittes couldn`t see it coming."  
  
"So how did we know it was here?"  
  
"It plowed through the hubble space telescope. Luckily they didn`t make the ship invisible. Hubble got a good shot of it."  
  
"So is this a standard mission."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
---------------------  
  
Freeza punched Volta to the ground of a nearby island, Volta skidded bruised and battered into some rocks. Freeza flew over followed by his ship and the z-fighters. Piccilo watched as Raldon supported the beaten Vegeta.Freeza Strode over to Volta as he tried to stand up.  
  
"You know its suprising these people accept you so readily knowing what you are."Freeza said turning to Piccilo and Raldon who looked on puzzled."You didn`t tell them?"  
  
"They wouldn`t understand."Volta said standing up and powering up again.  
  
"I know you`re only limiting yourself to this form to keep the fascade up. Release you full potential and reveal your real form."  
  
"I can`t."  
  
"Of course you can`t if you did they would know who you really were."  
  
"NO!! Don`t!!"  
  
"What could you possibly tell us? Is he a double agent?"Piccilo said.  
  
"God no! he hates me."Freeza said.  
  
"What then?"Piccilo said.  
  
"Don`t you dare or i`ll..."Volta said grabbing Freeza`s shoulder.  
  
"Or what you`ll kill me. Volta. You would kill your own brother?"Freeza said.  
  
  
STAY TUNED for the next episode of Dragonball Zenith  
  
  
Dragonball Z was not created by me (I wish think of the profit!) It was created by Akira Toriyama, several companies that were intregal in Dragonball`s creation and distribution are:Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, Nippon Columbia, FUNimation, Bandai of America, Viz Comics and Video, Pioneer and Saban Entertainment .However I did create Volta though so if you want to use the character then ask first and tell me what you want to do with them. If you are planning a heart wrenching tale written to the same caliber as H.G Welles then it should be fine BUT if you are planning to write a spelling and grammar cockup filled gay love triangle then don`t be suprised when a negative answer is given.  



End file.
